


《原罪》08

by Drowning_shadows



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning_shadows/pseuds/Drowning_shadows





	《原罪》08

房门一开，李赫宰就看见李东海发红的眼角。被沾湿的发梢乖乖的贴在前额，皮肤被热水烫成粉红，晶莹的水珠顺着脖子的线条滑落进浴衣遮挡的阴影里。李东海披着浴衣，带子松松垮垮的系在腰间，白花花的胸口裸露着大片。

李赫宰有点吃味。自己就见过李东海几面，大部分时候这人都是一副不设防的模样，也不知道是自己运气好恰好撞见还是李东海没那么多规矩一直如此。李赫宰脸一黑想走，眼前的人却扑进自己怀里，带着哭腔求着自己，身下半硬的性器戳弄到自己腿间。

李赫宰感觉到一瞬间自己的血液就从大脑涌向了下身，原始的欲望接管了理智。他把人揽进怀里，双手托着李东海的大腿把人抱起，双手的触感十分丝滑，李赫宰一瞬间就明白了怀里的人下身不着片缕。有碍于楼梯间的摄像头，李赫宰不敢再在公共场合和李东海多做纠缠，空出一只手把门带上，抱着人就走进了对面的门。李东海似乎不管那些，抱着李赫宰的脖子在他颈间又啃又舔。

李东海如此主动却为李赫宰的大脑换得了一丝清明，李东海上次踉跄着逃走的身影还记忆犹新，他这次怕不是又做了一次免费的按摩棒替人纾解寂寞。

打开自家房门，李赫宰迫不及待的把李东海放在客厅的地板上压上去，凶狠地咬上了李东海的下唇。似乎是从上一次的欢爱中培养的默契，两个人的舌很快就纠缠在了一起。李赫宰用舌尖一下下舔舐着李东海口腔中的软肉，勾动着他的舌在口腔中模仿着交媾的动作进进出出。李东海的下身已经完全挺立，前端吐着清液，直立立地顶着李赫宰同样火热的下身。 

李赫宰把手伸下去摸了一把，热液沾了他满手。他举起手放到李东海眼前低声地说：“这么想要？你男朋友知道你背着他找野男人吗？”

被戳中痛处的李东海哭得更凶，伸手去解李赫宰的睡衣扣子。李赫宰反手一巴掌打在李东海白嫩的臀瓣上，他见不得李东海这样急切，是不是今天来敲门的是随便一个人，李东海都能这样热情的把自己奉上？还是隔壁这对小情侣就爱玩这种出轨偷情的禁忌戏码，而自己是恰好被狩猎的无辜邻居？

猎人变成猎物的认知让李赫宰妒火中烧，李东海那件浴衣就跟没穿没有什么区别，胸口完全大敞着，腰间的带子早就散在一边，腿间的风光一览无余。李东海颤抖着双腿拽了拽李赫宰的袖子，低声求饶：“赫宰…帮帮我…”

李赫宰看见李东海已经红肿了的乳尖就猜到他是独自抚弄很久而得不到释放。李赫宰脱下自己的睡裤，早已完全充血的性器从睡裤里弹了出来。李赫宰用大手把两个人的下体裹在一起，感受着彼此早就沸腾了的体温。前端吐出的滑腻的液体给了足够的润滑，李赫宰一下下顶蹭着李东海的下身，大手握不住两个人的炙热，李赫宰尽可能多的给李东海一点抚慰。

两个人额头顶着额头，粗重的喘息交织在一起。李东海也平息了啜泣，房间里除了两个人充满兽性的呼吸声以及身下咕叽咕叽的细微的摩擦声再无其他，李东海闭着眼享受，男人炙热的气息喷洒在他的脸颊上，所有的神经末梢仿佛都聚集在了下身，李东海似乎都能感觉到李赫宰下体跳动的青筋。高潮来的迅速又猛烈，一瞬间他仿佛快要溺水的人被拎出水面，脚尖都蜷缩在一起抵抗着席卷而来的快感，李东海颤抖着射了出来，精液浇了李赫宰满手。

前端还在断断续续的吐着液体，李东海全身都在战栗，脑海里繁杂的思绪被抛到九霄云外，整个人轻飘飘的想泡在水里，就只能感受到李赫宰压在他身上的重量和抚慰着自己的滚烫的手心。

李赫宰把精液涂抹在李东海的后穴，后穴因为还未平复的高潮余韵而一张一合的翕动，仿佛在邀请着他的进入。“这么浓？你俩平时挺禁欲啊？”李赫宰还硬挺着，下身星星点点的沾了些浊白的精华。

李东海重新勾上他的脖子和他接吻，两个人仿佛古罗马的角斗士，拿出要把对方拆吞入腹的气势。李东海的虎牙尖磕破了李赫宰的唇角，淡淡的血腥味蔓延过两个人的口腔，点燃起原始的性欲。李赫宰蹬掉了还挂在脚腕上的睡裤，整个人完全覆在李东海的身上和他完完全全的赤裸相对，四肢交缠。他一根一根抚平李东海因为高潮而瑟缩在一起的手指，修长的手指穿过他的指缝，和他十指相扣。

李赫宰一路向下啃噬着李东海白皙的脖颈，牙齿在李东海的右颈的动脉处轻轻地摩挲。李赫宰渴望着白得几近透明的皮肤下的因他而滚烫的血液，有那么一瞬间他真的想一口咬上去。李赫宰嫉妒的快要发狂，他想让李东海从里到外都翻腾着属于他的血液，他想抹去李东海被别人烙刻上的印记。

李东海刚刚释放过的小兄弟又重新站立，一下下的和李赫宰的下身磨蹭在一起。李赫宰摸索到李东海身后探进一指，一如既往的紧致感让李赫宰稍稍有点喜悦，混合着精液的润滑进出还稍显干涩。李东海稍显不适的扭扭腰，重新环上李赫宰的脖子索吻。李赫宰配合着手指抽动的频率，细密的吻一下下落在李东海的唇间。

怕人躺在地板上硌得疼，李赫宰抱紧了李东海翻了个身，让李东海趴在自己身上。李东海在他颈间蹭了蹭示好，柔软的发梢蹭的他心里痒痒的，身下的性器涨得发痛。李赫宰又探进一指，两只手指灵活的搅拌着穴肉，探到粗糙的一点缓慢的摩擦。李东海起先还是发出不适的闷哼，声音慢慢地就变了调，上身在李赫宰身上胡乱地蹭着，以求得一丝抚慰。

李赫宰看出李东海的需求，用指甲搔刮了下李东海早已红肿挺立的乳尖。李东海像是一尾鱼一样从他身上弹起，音调瞬间拔高。李赫宰扶着他坐起身，舌尖逗弄着李东海胸前的红樱，顺势又将两根手指探进了李东海身后的禁忌之地。乳尖已经被李东海之前不得章法的抚弄弄得有些破皮，在李赫宰的舔弄下有着细细密密的痛感。李东海仰起头享受，轻微的痛感和酥酥麻麻的快感把他夹在理智和情欲之间来回沉浮。

后穴已经被搅弄得泥泞不堪，四指可以灵活地进进出出。李赫宰抽出手指，握着性器在穴口缓慢的磨蹭，头部被刚刚咬进去一点又滑出，李东海哪受得了这种撩拨，摆着腰去凑着逗弄着自己的男人。李赫宰也快忍到了极限，从李东海衣衫不整的扑进他怀里时他就硬了，全凭心中的妒火吊着支撑到现在。李赫宰咬上李东海的耳垂，用舌尖舔弄着那一层薄肉。李东海身体抖了一下，腿又软了半分，李赫宰恶魔般低沉的嗓音在耳边响起：

“李医生，求我。”

李东海咬着下唇不说话，自顾自的握着李赫宰的下身塌了腰往下坐。李赫宰把李东海的双手反剪在身后，大手打上李东海的臀瓣发出清脆的声响“李医生，想偷吃你就得讲出来。”

李东海两条腿半跪着支撑在李赫宰身体两侧，膝盖已经被冰冷的地板硌出红印。后穴没有东西的填充一张一合的发出邀请，原本白皙的大腿被李赫宰的大力掐出紫红色的痕迹。明明才第二次，李东海却像被开发已久的性爱娃娃，本就泛红的眼眶又噙着泪水，李东海颤抖着身体，声音里都带了一层委屈：“赫宰…求你给我…”

李赫宰显然不满意这个答案。但他看着被他桎梏的动弹不得的可人委屈着一张小脸求他，再生气也不忍再折磨。李赫宰松开了手把李东海揽进怀里，亲了亲李东海哭肿了的眼角，下身缓缓顶进温热的后腔。

太紧了。李赫宰刚一进去就能感受到四面八方的挤压，穴肉热情的覆上来，包裹着每一寸的柱身。李赫宰奖励式的亲了亲李东海的侧脸，扶着他的腰缓缓抽动。感受到身上人的呼吸从一开始的急促变成了享受的低喘，李赫宰再也不压抑着自己的欲望，向上快速地顶弄。

两个人似乎在经历着一场原始的角力。平日里伪装的面具被撕毁，隐藏在皮囊之下的欲望被公之于众。没有人觉得追求原始的快乐是一种罪孽，那一层名叫羞涩的轻纱很快就被两个人的欲望燃烧殆尽。李东海丝毫不掩饰着自己的快感，大张着腿承接着李赫宰的占有。愉悦的呻吟声和低吼在宁静的室内交缠，两个人下体密不可分的结合在一起，原本做润滑的精液在穴口被拍打成白色的泡沫，显得淫腻又色情。两个人毫无章法的亲吻着对方，仿佛两个渴水的人在彼此身上汲取着最后一丝的水源。

“东海..李东海…”李赫宰呢喃着他的名字，即使他俩现在身体紧贴在一起，他还在进行着疯狂地索求。膨胀出的占有欲在他心里挖出了一个黑洞，他收紧自己的手臂把李东海抱得更紧，对方的心脏仿佛紧紧贴着他的肋骨跳动。

客厅里的电子钟发出短促的清脆响声，属于人间的声音把两个人从情欲地狱短暂的拉回现实。屏幕上清清楚楚显示着“23:00”，两个人同时抬头看了一眼声音的来源，李赫宰能感受到李东海一时的走神。他下意识的把对方收的更紧。

他害怕了，他害怕李东海像是童话里的灰姑娘，一到十一点就毫不留情的踹开他逃回正派男友的怀抱。他还能记得李东海那天不顾一切也要逃走的身影以及触电般甩开他的手。

李东海短暂的迟疑让李赫宰内心的恐惧无限的放大，他紧紧的把李东海揽在怀里，下身顶弄得速度又快了几分，每一次都几乎完全退出又重新插进最深处。尺寸惊人的性器每一次都碾过李东海体内粗糙的一点，又快又凶的动作把他的呻吟拍碎成练不成句的音节。一波波快感的浪潮在身体里翻涌，李东海感受到了李赫宰的异样，但大脑已经没有任何空隙留给他思考。李赫宰毫不留情的占有让他感到了一丝丝的轻松，他再也没有理由去假装着和沈先生的风平浪静，再也不用去粉饰着自己的谎言。

他，李东海，就在此刻，和隔壁的邻居赤身裸体的纠缠在一起。他此刻坦然的接受了这个事实，也不想再在日后逃避。

李赫宰用双手托着李东海的臀部，抱着他整个人站起身。李东海惊呼着抱紧了李赫宰的肩颈，全身重量的支点只有李赫宰的两只手和相连的下身，后穴里被占有的感觉越发变得清晰，李赫宰顶撞的又凶又猛，让他几乎无法抱紧，坠落的恐惧又为他叠加了一层快感。

李赫宰把李东海顶在房门上，冰冷的金属贴合上了李东海高热的脊背，他身体本能的瑟缩，后穴无规律的收缩吸得李赫宰几乎快缴枪投降。李赫宰平复了下呼吸，一下下地顶进了最深处。

“是他满足不了你吗？李医生？你就敢这么光明正大在外偷情？”话语从李赫宰的牙缝里挤出，他看着李东海完全沉沦在情欲里的脸，眼眶几乎要用力到裂开。李东海无力地摇着头，理智在身后一波波袭来的快感中翻滚，身前挺立的性器一下下戳弄着李赫宰精壮的腹肌，他已经处于欲望爆发的临界，李赫宰的话语一次次让他分神得不到释放。

“还是说你就喜欢野男人的滋味？嗯？”李赫宰舔舐着李东海额角的汗珠，配合着羞辱的话语带着色情的意味。他觉得自己好像是被勾了魂的书生，甘愿死在狐仙的温柔乡。

门外传来了电梯到达的声音。李东海被李赫宰死死压在门上动弹不得，他咬住下唇拼命忍着倾泻出口的呻吟。屋里一下子变得安静，门外的声音清晰可辨。李东海耳边传来了一声轻笑，紧接着他就感受到了体内大力地顶撞，一下下配合着门外沈先生归家的脚步。

沈先生皮鞋的后跟每每落在地面上，李东海就能感受到体内敏感的一点被大力顶撞一次。偷情的羞耻感和负罪感席卷而来，李东海的下唇被他咬出了一层血痕，李赫宰见他忍耐的紧，把自己的肩膀凑过去让他咬着，在他耳边低声地说：“你应该让他看看你现在有多爽，爽得都吐水了。”李赫宰用腹肌蹭了蹭李东海的前端，吐出的清液在他的腹肌上画出了清晰的水痕。

“我就应该打开门，让沈先生看看。看看他老婆平时是不是也这么骚。”

“别说了…李赫宰…”李东海的声音染上哭腔，小声地求饶。仅仅一门之隔，他的爱人西装革履的站在门外准备进入他们共同营造的温馨的家，或许还在期待着自己开一盏昏黄的灯等着他回来。而沈先生乖巧的爱人，正赤身裸体的被邻人抵在门上肏弄，后穴紧紧包裹着对方火热的性器，前端兴奋地流着液体。

“他也见过你这么爽得样子吗？”李赫宰咬着牙，无限占有着李东海的每一寸内里。涨大的前端顶开每一条褶皱。

李东海听见门外掏出钥匙的清脆响声，摇着头否认着李赫宰的质问。身后蔓延的快感让他觉得自己好像是一根狂风中的苇草，他就站在风暴的中心，快感如同飓风席卷过他的全身。李东海四肢向里蜷缩着抵御着快感的侵蚀，门外终于传来了关门的声音，李东海松开牙关，发出一声难耐的呻吟，颤抖着射了出来。

李赫宰再也抵御不住肉穴里蚀骨的快感，顶弄了几下就射在了深处。

“我没有…李赫宰我没有过….”李东海的声音还带着快感尚未褪去的沙哑，他腿软的几乎占不住，倚靠在李赫宰胸前环抱着他精壮的身体。

“我和他从来没有过…”李东海将眼泪肆意的抹在李赫宰的上身，他瞥见刚才被自己咬着的右肩已经出血，伤口渗出血珠，李东海紧闭了双眼，说出了他羞于启齿的秘密“你是第一个…”

李赫宰愣了半秒才反应过来李东海指的是什么，巨大的喜悦感在他心口爆炸。他心疼地抱紧了被他折腾惨了的人，后悔刚才被嫉妒心蒙蔽了理智。李赫宰把李东海打横抱起，轻柔地吻了吻他的眼角嘴角，抱着他走进了卧室。


End file.
